New Adventures
by Missy Farscape
Summary: 8 yrs after Ness' birth, Bella's marriage to Eddie is over, so's Jasper's to Alice. There's a huge fight & 4 leave the Cullen's 4 good. Meanwhile 2 now retired hunters are on a real road trip holiday, what could happen... a new adventure starts!
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer***

***Rating***

I don't own Twilight or Supernatural;

I just borrow the characters to play with, but only for fun, I make no money from anything.

Now as for a rating;

I'm going for an Aussie rating of

**MA+**

This means no-one under 18 years should be reading this!

I'm doing this because the characters suffer from sever potty mouth, (Esme's not with them).

* * *

**New Adventures!**

**Prologue!**

**Jasper's P.o.V.**

There they go again..!

Ness, Bella & Jake are stormin' out the front door to Bella's truck, after yet another round with Eddie & Alice about letting Ness & Jake get married. And I'm so sick of my ex-wife buttin' her nose in where it's not wanted. It's only because she wants Edward, now that he's free & clear... just.

Stuff it; I'm leavin' with them this time! Maybe I can convince them to take a road trip with me... maybe it's time to go find where Pete & Char. are at, at the moment. So I yell out to the retreatin' trio.

"Hey! Can I come with?" Catching them just as their climbing into Bella's black, 'Jeep Patriot';

"Sure, sure Jasper; but just so you know, we don't plan on returnin' for a very long time... if ever." Bells explains, whilst the other nod.

"We're also bringin' Leah & Seth, are you gonna be happy with that?"

At that Jake chuckles & Nessie smiles.

"Hey, no problem with me, the more the merrier. Are we pickin' 'em up, or are they drivin' 'emselves?" I ask.

"Nah; Seti's got a new black, '4x4 Ram' to break in, so he & Lee-Lee are bringin' that, so hop into shotgun cowboy, let's leave this lot in our dust."

And with that said we took off, all I had was the clothes on my back & the wallet & phone in my pockets, but I get the feelin' that this is the start of a great new chapter in my long existence.

* * *

**Author's note: I don't have a beta; so all the mistakes you might find are all mine. Also I was originally going to make this many chapters longer; however I've decided to wait & see, 'cause I originally only wrote 3.5 chapters and I couldn't decide where to go next; here's a thought… maybe you the readers might like to help with some suggestions. ****:-)**** How's that sound? Just review or p/m me, & let me know.**

**Missy xx**


	2. Making Plans

***Disclaimer***

***Rating***

**SEE PROLOGUE!**

**Chapter One: Making Plans!**

**

* * *

**

**Still J's P. o. V.**

So, forty five minutes later, we pull up at the gas station & diner on the outskirts of Port Angeles to catch up with Seth & Leah & fuel up the tanks of both trucks. That's when I finally spit out my suggestion about findin' out where my brother & his mate are.

"Hey guys! Do y'all remember Peter and Charlotte, who came to help out durin' that pissin' contest with the Volturi over Ness?"

By this time, the six of us are crammed into a booth; the wolves and Nessie are piggin' out and guzzlin' coffee, whilst Bella and I are drinkin' our own coffees too... yes vamps can drink coffee, we can get drunk too, and yes both fluids will stay down too.

Bella remembers first, & her eyes light up, along with her feelins', "Yeah, I remember, they're both pretty cool, and didn't you sire them both? Why do you ask?"

"Yeah I did, about fifty years apart; I helped them escape Marias' army when Chars' newborn stage was over, 'cause they'd mated, Peter was my friend & my second in command, Maria wanted them both dead for breakin' her rules..." I take an unnecessary breath, mostly to shake the bad memories from that time, back to the back of my mind.

Ness & the others are taking notice of what Bella & I are talking 'bout now, "And I'm askin' 'cause I thought we could maybe go spend some time with 'em, I haven't seen 'em since the Volturi crap, I've only talked to 'em, & I think they might be able to help us out."

As I'm explaining all this, the bell over the diners' door rings & four new customers enter, recognizing them, Bella growls under her breath. "Bloody crap, it's Mike & Jessica, Ben & Angela. I love Ang. & Ben, but Mike still creeps me out... change or no change... and Jess just pisses me off!" The rest of us, including Ness, who has heard the stories about Mike & Jessica, all laugh, inadvertently bringing their attention to our group. Of course Jess can't help herself; she needs to gossip.

"Oh, like, hi Bella, where's Edward? How come you're here with the Reservation losers..."

Before she even got a chance to speak any further, Bella shot up out of her seat, a little too fast, and was nose to nose with Jessica, an evil smirk on her face;

"Jessica Stanley, shut it right there, before I shove your sticky-beakin' nose through your skull! I won't have you, or anyone, talkin' trash about my family like that!"

Jess is wide eyed, & visibly shaking, while Mike's jaw hits the floor, "Family?" She squeaks, to which Bella nods. Every one from around Forks knows that both of the Swans protect 'family' with a passion, & everyone also knew no-one was given that title lightly.

Turning slightly back to the rest of us, Bells says, as she points to each of us, "Lee-Lee, Seti, Jake, Jazz & Nessie are all the family I have left now, apart from Sue and Charlie & I won't have anybody talkin' bad, about any of them!" She smiles broadly at the five of us; then turns her attention back to Jessica & Mike, "Now apologize & give us room to get up & leave, the staff need our booth."

She steps around the pair of dumbfounded humans to give Angela & Ben each a quick but gentle hug, "Hi Ang; Ben, how was the honeymoon? You both look really great!"

Angela gives Bella a shy smile, "Oh, you know... just totally dreamy." Then something registers with her. "All the family you have? What about Edward & the rest of the Cullens?"

"Ya know Ang divorce is a bitch... when it happens you find out who your true friends are, just ask Jasper, he'll tell ya the same thing."

"You're divorced too? I didn't know you were even married! Alice... right?" I give Angela a quick nod, she continues to say her piece, "I'm sorry you got burnt, I always thought you two weren't quite right for each other, your personalities were a little too opposite. You know... this is just my opinion, but I always thought you & Bella are better suited, personality wise."

This _BIG_ revelation makes my jaw drop, "Ok..." I just turn to look at the others and see the four of them looking like their trying not to laugh, Nessie somehow manages a small nod, and they all appear to agree with Angela's thought. I turn back to see Bella looking just as stunned as I feel, it makes me wonder what Bella and I have been missing, _'HUH'._

Finally Jessica gets over her shock, grabs Mike & Angela and starts to move away from the booth, letting Leah, Seth, Jake, Ness & I have room to start getting up, "Sorry guys, ahh... no hard feelings alright, I didn't mean to piss anyone off..." she gulps, "least of all Bella." With that said, she effectively drags away Ben too.

Bella speaks up again then, "Ya know Jazz, that suggestion you had before we were interrupted, sounds like a plan, I know they're not vegetarians..." the wolves growl lowly, at which Bella scowls, "I was goin' to say, but they've been around Renesmee before, with no probs, so why don't you try & give Peter a call & see if they'd like some visitors, you deserve to be able to catch up with your true family whenever you like..." she takes a quick breath, "Pixie bitch never should have stopped you, no matter her reasoning, if it weren't for Pete riskin' his butt to get you away from Maria, you & her, & by extension, Ness, the wolves & I would never have known you."

I smile & give Bella a hug, then take out my wallet, "Here..." I give her some cash, "pay for the food & coffees with this while I go outside & make the phone call, ok!"

Bella looks like she's gonna object, until Ness speaks up.

"Mom, don't waste your breath, you know what Uncle J's like, besides, you still gotta pay for the gas anyway."

Bella deflates slightly.

"OK, go make the call Jazz; Lee-Lee, you & Seti wanna go pay for our gas next door?"

Leah replies.

"Yep sis, then we'll join Jazz outside."

"Ok, thanks sis; Hey little bro?"

"What Bells?"

"Sue said to remind you 'not too much junk food', so there I've done my bit."

"Oh, ha-ha sis", Seth flips her the bird. "We'll meet you guys by the trucks in a few."

"No problem; Jake will you and Ness go with Jazz, I'm fine here, I'll be real quick, ok guys!"

* * *

As we go our separate ways I get an unexpected call from Carlisle, "Hello Carlisle"

"Hello son, where are you?"

"I'm with Bella & the others, why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh... no, as far as I know nothing's wrong, I just got a call from Edward asking if I'd seen any of you this afternoon, so can I ask, what's going on?"

"Ok, fair enough, let me see if I can honestly straighten a few things out for you. Since it sounds like you've been unknowingly recruited to snoop for them. Now let me see..."

"Number one; Edward & Alice started yet another huge fight with Bella, Renesmee & Jacob this mornin', about the younger two never bein' allowed to get married, which... since Jake has more than proven himself these last eight years to only have Nessie's best interests at heart, to Bella & myself as well, just seems ridicules."

"Number two; I've had enough of Ali & Eddie's dictatorship & watchin' them walk all over Esme and yourself. Completely disregardin' Rosie and Emm. just 'cause what everyone else wants & what they want don't mesh."

"Number three; Bells, Lee-Lee, Nessie, Seti, Jake and I have all decided to take a road trip, destination unknown as of yet, length of time away; possibly forever, not sure about that yet neither."

"Which brings me to number four; The gangs' only regret, is because of how all this came about this mornin', none of us got the chance to personally say sorry or goodbye to Sue, Esme, Rosalie, Em; or yourself. I know it's not the same but can you pass those on for us please?"

"And finally; look I know that Edward loves Renesmee, hell we all do... err sorry. However, I think he's forgotten that Nessie's a lot like her mom, just as selfless and carin', but Ness also just like both of them, is stubborn & totally knows her own mind & heart. Jacob is her mate, just like she is his imprint. Neither Edfart nor Ali-cat should be allowed to be continuously tryin' to keep them apart, after all no one did it to them. To me that is more wrong than when he forced the family to leave after that bloody birthday party fiasco, no pun intended."

* * *

I finally ran out of steam, and some where through that long ass speech the others arrived. I noticed what looked like awe on their faces, probably 'cause I'm not normally so verbose, so I test their emotions. Yep, that's awe, I feel some pride also. So I send I send all of them a dose of humbleness, and thanks, then tune back into what Carlisle has started to say.

"Ok son, you've made some very valid points, and to hear you speak your mind so freely is refreshing, however... do you realize what this will do to the family, you & Bella are pretty much splitting up the entire family, just when the Volturi are due to arrive to re-assess whether Renesmee is a risk to the law or not, and also re-assess Bella, he still wants her shielding ability for himself, you do realize that don't you? When Aro finds you all gone... well I'm sure you get the picture."

"Look Carlisle, how long 'til those royal pains in our butts are due?"

"Around a month from now; why?"

"Because..." I'm now looking at Bella, silently asking her what she thinks, then the rest as well, they all reluctantly shrug their shoulders, geez it's good to not have to repeat information, makes life much easier. "Ok! How 'bout we agree to compromise with you for this, but only this. Give the gang & I a week, we'll find somewhere to stay until their royal arses are due to go back to Volterra, we'll tell you where that is, then only you & Esme bring them to us, I don't care what you tell the rotten royals. Maybe tell Aro & co. I'm doing some specialized training with our newest members, & our wolf friends, how would that be? However, only if you'll help me with something also."

"What's that Jasper? Tell me and I'll organize anything you need."

"Thanks Carlisle, I know you will, and please know this is _NOT_ an indication of how we feel about you or Esme, we all love you both; that includes our Wolfie rellys, it's only our respective ex spouses that have made life unhappy for two of us & an overbearin' dad, for two others."

"The money and assets that are in Bella &/or I's names, we would like to have exclusive access to, Bells wants her money in her Clearwater accounts as well as the deeds to those two houses Edfart gave her, same thing for Nessie, except put hers into Jake's accounts. We'll fix up any changes to be made at this end, if that's ok?"

"Now my lot... I already have a bank account at Peter & I's bank that we own, so I'll E-mail you the info, can you arrange my rightful stuff also, oh and Carlisle ask Emmett, if you're not sure about who's is who's, he knows."

"I think Bella, Ness & I will feel freer just being financially independent of the family right now. Please don't let either Edward, or Alice find out my information, Ali-cat never knew this account existed, and it was for a reason. It would be more fodder for her gripe about my time in the South."

"Yes I think, that your plan should work just fine, Aro always accuses me of starting an army, so maybe he and his brothers will leave us alone if he sees you all at work, can I suggest you only be teaching the group defense techniques on the day we bring... as you call them... the royal pains in our arses," he chuckles at my little jab, "Might I suggest also you see if you & Bella can assess how strong her physical shield has become, she just might need it."

"Now as for all your financial concerns, with yours, Bella's and Renesmee's consent, and with Emmett's help, I can have that all figured out within seven days, now is there anything else?"

"Not really, so now with the rest of my idea about Aro & co. Please keep the rest of this info to yourself, until probably the night before, and then tell Rosalie, Esme and Sam Uley..."

"Why Sam son?"

"So the main pack, Charlie & Sue are in the loop about what's happening with the Volturi, just in case they overstep their own rules, firstly & secondly so my ex, the Pixie bitch & Edfart, don't know where we are, therefore try coming to drag Nessie back against her will."

"And why Rose but not Emm?"

"Oh that's easy, ninety nine times out of one hundred, Rose is the better secret keeper of the two, Emm hates secrets, so he forgets to filter or block his thoughts, I've never met anybody else who's brain to mouth filter malfunctions as often as Emm's, he's just a very straight shootin', honest & lovable guy, that's all."

With that explanation, Carlisle, the gang & I are all havin' a hearty chuckle.

"Yes, now I understand, thank you son, so do you think this will work?"

"Yes, I'm sure it will, now I'll call you at this time in one week, have Sam, Esme & Rose with you, we'll update y'all then; oh and Carlisle please try to keep Edfart out of what you know, I realize it's difficult, but I'm hopin' y'all agree, that if nothin' else, this will be a growin' experience for Renesmee at least, Vampire style. And you of all people should know that I'll be keepin' the girls, includin' Leah safe, & so will Seth and Jacob."

As soon as that comment left my mouth I got three very un-ladylike snorts from the girls, as well as three firm but playful backhanders, along with three very indignant **_"HEY's"_** from the girls, while the two guys just cracked up laughin', _'Oops'. _The girls see me crack a smile, while I try not to laugh in Carlisle's ear.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting reaction to your comment..." Carlisle chuckles again, "You know I'll do my best to keep Edward out of my thoughts, as for Nessie having a growing experience, I couldn't agree more. I also agree that with all three of you boys there your all as safe as anyone else, so even though it's not how I'd like things to be right now. I'll wish you all a safe trip & await your call in a weeks' time, and take my leave." And with that he hung up.

Looking around the others and feelin' what they were, I wasn't surprised that even though they were a little sad about leavin' for the most part, excitement and anticipation were the main feelings surrounding all of us.

"Ok y'all; let's get on the road & I'll make that call to Peter and Charlotte!"

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter one. Now as I've said in the summery two hunters will be joining the mix, now even though I'm not classifying this as a cross-over F/F, there will be the occasional referance to another popular story from time to time.

Hope you've enjoyed this chap. Please drop me a line and tell me your opinion, good or bad, just please, no abuse, be... helpful.

Cheers every-one; Missy :-)


	3. Listening in & revelations!

***Disclaimer***

***Rating***

**SEE PROLOGUE!**

OK readers! So this is chapter 2, it will (via Dean's P. of V.) introduce my non Twilight characters; Dean & Sam Winchester.

Now just a little. ***WARNING***: My Winchester brothers are gonna be a little, (well... actually maybe quite a bit), OOC, mostly regarding their attitude about hunting. I need them to be to fit in this story... but that doesn't mean their skills will be disregarded OK!

There is also going to be a blood, (no pun intended) relationship revealed, between a vamp & the Winchesters.

* * *

**New Adventures!**

**Chapter 2: Listening in! & Revelations!**

**Dean's P. o. V.**

Sammy & I have been doin' this blasted job for the last two years now; and even though we got dad back for a couple of months, and dad & Sammy patched up their differences (kinda), he still left again on his one man, no holds barred, vigilante crusade for the Y.E.D.

That was a month ago, things have changed for Sam & I since then, for one; we're actually enjoying a real holiday, still road trippin', but not because we need to be somewhere, it's kinda cool.

Before he left we gave him his journal back... but not before making an electronic copy for Sam's laptop, he burned a copy to disc as well, just in case. Hey Sammy may be a nerd, but he's not stupid. We may have decided to quit hunting; Yeah I know, shock right, me agreeing, but I've had enough too; at least for now.

Sammy and I were sitting having some lunch at another roadside diner & gas stop when six beautiful young people glided in through the door, and sat at the empty window booth. Three of them were very obviously Native American, but what I really noticed, was all three were over six feet tall, the shortest being the girl, she would probably be six foot one, and WOW she sure was cute.

"Hey Sammy..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright, alright, but do me a favour, check out the six new arrivals, the ones in the window booth, notice anything off about them?"

"Ok, anything specific, or just what I notice?"

"How 'bout a little of both?"

"Alright, lem'me see." He turns slightly to get a better view. "Whoa, those natives are tall, even the girl, that guy next to her is kinda..." he turns pink in the face, "never mind, but Dean, those other three are weirdly pale, even for folks around here & what's with the golden eyes?"

"Yeah, but the second pale girl has brown eyes."

"Gold eyes..." Sam murmurs, "You & I've seen that before... Elenore!"

"Shit! You mean we've found two more animal drinkers?"

"Yep! 'Cept there's three, not two; I think the bronze haired girl might be a hybrid."

"Yeah ok... wait..? What..? What do you mean 'hybrid', do you mean half vamp, half..."

"Half human..? Yeah, I do think that; I also think that the girl vamp with the dark brown hair could be her mom!"

"Oh com'on nerd, what makes you think that? And how in hell is that even possible?"

"Now how in hell am I supposed to know that? Probably the usual way! Dean... just look at their body shapes, their eye shape, and if you didn't notice those, which would be weird for you, maybe you noticed their hair; they both have the same natural curl. I also think that the guy vamp that's with them isn't Ms. Hybrid's dad."

"Alright, alright Einstein, I get the picture, so what else, what about the natives?"

"Those three are probably Quileute."

"Yeah... so?"

"Aw, hell, Dean, don't you remember anything Bobby taught us? They are most likely 'tribal protectors', which means, they're part of the only group of shape shifters in the world who just happen to be immune to silver."

"Ok... shit you're not kiddin' are you, so.., but hold on, aren't they really, _**really **_supposed to hate all vampires? So why are these six so palsy, and why is the shifter and the hybrid bein' so touchy feely under the table?"

Sam takes another quick glance in their direction, sure enough the two in question were holding hands, but the surprising thing he notices is the ring on the girls left ring finger.

"Dean, the girl has an engagement ring on."

"So, ok... that explains some stuff, but not all of it. I know one thing though I don't think a hunt is necessary, but let's just observe them for a while to make sure, what do you think?"

"I think you're right, won't hurt to watch 'em, & I want another coffee."

Around thirty minutes later, the diner's door bell rings, and the six, like most of the patrons, glance up to see who enters, and I notice it seems to cause the dark haired vamp girl to cringe & make some sort of comment I couldn't hear, but the rest burst out laughing, attracting the new arrivals attention, surprisingly they seem to know the group.

Next thing Sam & I see is kinda funny, the short mousey haired girl talks to the dark haired vamp.

"Oh, like, hi Bella, where's Edward? How come you're here with the Reservation losers..?"

She never got a chance to say anything more, 'cause the dark haired vamp was nose to nose with her with what even I'd call an evil grin on her face saying;

"Jessica Stanley, shut it right there, before I shove your sticky-beakin' nose through your skull! I won't have you, or anyone, talkin' trash about my family like that!"

Sam and I glance quick at each other, slightly concerned, then look back at the action, and notice mousey girl is visibly shakin' in her shoes, and the spiky blonde dude next to her has his jaw almost hanging on the floor, yep they're shocked for some reason.

Then the mousey haired girl, 'Jessica', I think the vamp called her, squeaked out "family?" To which the vamp just nods, then turns & points to the others in the group still seated.

"Lee-Lee, Seti, Jake, Jazz & Nessie are all the family I have left now, apart from Sue and Charlie & I won't have anybody talkin' bad, about any of them!"

She smiled then, real broad & proud like, then turns her full attention back to 'mousey' and 'spiky', "Now apologize, and give us room to get up and leave, the staff need our booth."

When she finished saying all that, she smoothly side stepped them and went to hug the other couple with 'mousey' & 'spiky'. Sammy grabs my attention then with a 'what-the fuck' look on his girly face, to which I shrug and mouthed 'weird', before once again re-focusing on the others.

"Hi Ang; Ben, how was the honeymoon? You both look really great!"

The tall brunette answers her.

"Oh... you know, totally dreamy."

But then 'Ang' must realize something the vamp girl said. I know I did, all these (people) socialize in some way, and regularly, wow... really weird! I see Sam must have noticed too.

"All the family you have? What about Edward & the rest of the Cullens?"

To which vamp girl gives a (in my opinion of these supernatural sons-of bitches) freaky, almost normal answer.

"Ya know Ang divorce is a bitch... when it happens. You find out who your true friends are, just ask Jasper, he'll tell ya the same thing."

Ang looks toward the male vamp, 'Jasper'.

"You got divorced too? I didn't know you were even married! Alice right?" Male vamp gives a nod, Ang continues, "I'm sorry you got burnt, I always thought you two weren't quite right for each other, your personalities were a little too opposite, you know... this is just my opinion, but I always thought you & Bella are better suited, personality wise."

Well now I think I've seen just about everything, heard it too, since when does humans give a supernatural being of any kind 'relationship advice', once again I'm looking at Sam, only to see him desperately trying not to burst into laughter. _'HUH!' _So I turn back to the scene still unfolding in front of me, and what happens next nearly makes me laugh.

'Jaspers' jaw dropped open, not sure if it's awe or shock, anyway, he then turns to the other four still sitting with him, they're all trying not to laugh as well, while the bronze haired hybrid, just nodded her answer to what must have been an unasked question.

Meanwhile, 'mousey' finally shakes off her shock fog, grabs 'spiky' & Ang and starts to move away from the booth, letting the five who are still seated, start to stand up, "Sorry guys, ahh, no hard feelings alright, I didn't mean to piss anyone off," she gulps, "least of all Bella." With that said, she effectively drags away the other dude too.

Once the four leave the booth, 'Bella' starts talking to 'Jasper'.

"Ya know Jazz, that suggestion you had before we were interrupted, sounds like a plan."

Then all their conversation just appears to stop, and all six of the group are standing and 'Jasper' is giving 'Bella' a familial hug, before grabbing his wallet and handing her a hundred dollar bill with a, "here", telling her to "pay for the food and coffees while I go outside & make the phone call, ok!"

'Bella' starts to protest for some reason, but then, oh what's her name, oh yeah; 'Ness' speaks up.

"Mom, don't waste your breath, you know what Uncle J's like, besides you still gotta pay for the gas anyway."

'Bella's shoulders seem to slouch slightly at that.

"Ok, go make the call Jazz; Lee-Lee, you & Seti wanna go pay for our gas next door?"

The very cute, Native American girl replies, with a gorgeous voice I might add.

"Yep sis, then we'll join Jazz outside."

"Ok, thanks sis; Hey little bro?"

"What Bells?"

Sam turns at his baritone voice, before noticing my look, and then the pink is back in his cheeks, as he looks back away, I think my little brother has a crush.

"Sue said to remind you 'not too much junk food', so there I've done my bit."

"Oh, ha-ha sis", and he flips her the bird. "We'll meet you guys by the trucks in a few."

"No problem; Jake will you and Ness go with Jazz, I'm fine here, I'll be real quick, ok guys!"

I turn my attention back to Sammy now since the shifters & vamps seem to be leavin' the diner, and I notice that he's Googlling on his laptop.

"What's got your interest peeked Sam?"

"Did you hear the last name 'Ang' used?"

"Ah, yeah, Cullen or something, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's right, turns out, the 'family's dad' is a highly respected E.R. doctor, he and his 'wife' seem to have quite the family, here take a look."

Sam turns his laptop to show me the screen and then I see them.

"When was this photo taken Sam? Those two girls aren't in this."

"It was taken about twelve years ago, so that means that 'Edward'", he points to the guy who has messy bronze hair, and only looks about seventeen; "Met Bella, got married and also seems to have somehow biologically fathered a child..."

"Whoa, Sam, did you say that the 'leader' is a practising doctor? And that this guy..." I point to 'Edward', "really has a biological daughter, but that can't be right 'cause that girl 'Ness' was older than twelve, I'd say more like nineteen... and 'Bella' doesn't look much older!"

"Sorry Dean" Sam smirks at me, "Can't help you there, however I do know one thing, well two actually, all the vamps in that 'family' aren't the same (breed) as Elenore and her coven. I think they're from the Royale caste, and that means, even if we wanted to, we can't kill them..."

Now I'm tryin' to protest.

"No Dean, let me finish would ya, if they are the kind I think they are, then they can only kill each other, and then only if they are dismembered and burned. The only other known being capable of also killing them are the 'tribal protector' shape shifters. Apparently that's why the Quileute tribe originally mutated, because of a long term war with vampires from this Royale caste."

"Well aint that a bitch, hold on, you said two things, what's the other info?"

"It's about 'Jasper'; he's not actually a 'Cullen', though he may have changed his last name."

"What do ya mean, he's in this photo."

"Yeah I know", Sam takes back his laptop, "but let me just show you these other two windows, just a sec I'll put 'em side by side for ya."

He clicks a couple of keys & brings up the two new windows, then sizes them to fit beside each other on the screen, and then he turns the computer back to me.

'Ok, see anything familiar?"

"Yeah, mom's family tree page from dad's journal. It starts with the Whitlocks, so."

"What about the other window, do you recognise the face, have a read of the caption with the photo."

"Whoa, isn't that mom's three times great uncle, or something, hold on... HOLY SHIT! We both just saw him right in front of us!"

Now I re-read the caption of the photo I've seen so many times with new understanding, 'Confederate army major Jasper Whitlock, aged twenty, went missing three months after becoming the youngest promoted officer in American military history, he is still to this day officially listed as M.I.A. as neither a body nor identifiable remains has ever been found'.

"Damn... Sam we just found our long lost; civil war veteran great uncle, he's what one & a half centuries old!"

"Yeah, something like that, almost three decades more would be closer to the mark, but Dean, that's not all, did you see all the scars on his uncovered skin?"

"Uh... yeah I did so?"

"So, I think I know what happened to major Whitlock. I think he was 'recruited' into one of those southern vampire newborn armies that Bobby told us about & not only that, he survived long enough to have gotten out."

Sam takes back the laptop now and shuts it down.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying... not only is he old, he's one cunning and tough S.O.B; And Jeez, Sam do you realise we're related to an animal drinkin' vampire, I wonder why he does it? Just think what dad would say, he'd definitely burst a few blood vessels about this."

Sam snorts at that thought, "Wouldn't he ever, look; for now, I vote we don't tell him, what d'ya say?"

I rub my hand over my face thinkin' for a second; "Ya know what, I agree, dad don't need to know this, it's not like he can do anything 'bout Jasper anyway, look; I've got a suggestion, why don't we try & tail these guys, see if we can figure out what they're up to, if anything."

"Ok, let's try then, maybe we'll figure out why the three Quileute shifters are with them, though, by the looks of it the one they called 'Jake' seems to be 'involved' with 'Ness', and if that is the case, something _BIG_ seems to be happening in the 'Royale Caste' vampire world."

We pay for our meals & head outside and almost get to my baby, when we hear Jasper talking on his cell phone.

"And Sam Uley..," he pauses for a second, must have been for a question.

"So the main pack and Sue are in the loop about what's happening with the Volturi, just in case they overstep their own rules, firstly & secondly so my ex, the Pixie bitch & Edfart, don't know where we are, therefore try coming to drag Nessie back against her will."

I'm tryin' not to laugh at the derogatory nicknames, when I glance at Sam I see he's got the same problem. Both of us missed some of the rest of the call, these vamps seem to be able to talk really fast or really quiet, or maybe both?

"...but I'm hopin' y'all agree, that if nothin' else, this will be a growin' experience for Renesmee at least, Vampire style, & you of all people should know that I'll be keepin' the girls, includin' Leah safe, & so will Seth and Jacob."

What happened made it even harder for me to not laugh loudly, as if it was practised, all three girls snorted, then let out loud "HEY's" at the same time Jasper copped three backhanders for what he said, but the guys just busted up laughing; I'm glad that Sam and I both somehow managed to stay silent. The call only seemed to last a few seconds after that, then the cell phone was closed & they jumped in their two trucks. So Sam & I followed suit.

"Now these guys have great tastes in trucks, they're both this year's models; the one Jasper just got into is the top of the line Jeep Patriot."

I try to ignore the grin I see cross his face.

But personally, I love that Ram!"

Hearing that I throw my bro the filthiest look I can, and he puts up his hands in surrender.

"Hey! I'm just sayin'."

I smirk at him, "Let's go and see where this lot might be headin'."

* * *

Authors note:

Well there we go. I hope you like my effort so far._** I don't have a beta**_ so I try to do the best I can. Review if you want to, and if you do I will try to reply. Thanks for your time.

Missy (:


End file.
